An on-car brake lathe can be used to resurface a vehicle brake rotor without removing the rotor from the vehicle. Such a lathe can include one or more cutting tools and a motor. The motor rotates the rotor while the cutting tools are applied to the rotor to machine one or both surfaces of the rotor. The lathe can include a positioning mechanism to adjust the position of the cutting tools relative to the rotor.